


Honey sticks

by Benreyfucker



Category: Honeystick, OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Pees cutely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benreyfucker/pseuds/Benreyfucker
Summary: Little twink sailor dude gets stuck in a game like a dumbass
Kudos: 1





	Honey sticks

It was a decently warm day in Le Havre, France. I was at my job at a decently well known cafe, with a decent pay. Everything I basically ever knew was decent. Nothing was ever too bad or too good. Just plan decent; but out of nowhere. I hear a sudden call from my boss. It was all going to change for me now.

“You wanted to see me sir?” I mumbled, my legs growing weak. “Perriii! Ahhahah!” He turned towards me “how are you doing budddd!!” He smiles. “Cut the shit” I snapped slightly, he frowned and sinked into his chair. “You know you’re like.. a child to me right?” Oh god. “You’ve been here forrr.. hm 5? 6? 7 years? I’ve basically been there your whole life!” He chuckled “but...uhm” he stumbled on his words.

I look up at him, and He starts messing with his fingers. “Let’s just make this short and sweet..” he sighs and smiles. “You’re fired” he looked up at me with worried eyes. Something grew inside me. Anger? Disgust? Whatever it was, it was growing fucking quick. 

I threw my coffee stained apron off at him while he was trying to say something. I didn’t care, I didn’t even want to listen. I just wanted to get out of there fast as I could, I couldn’t let him see me get emotional.

Quickly, I ran out the door frustrated and filled with sadness; but then out of nowhere I saw something. A game? I waddled towards it snuffling, honey stick written boldly on the top with a black sticky cover.

I looked around, curious. No one was even there, hell it should’ve been late as hell by now, I wouldn’t be surprised if some kid dropped it or some shit. After some debating with myself I snuck it into my pocket carefully.

How was this even gonna make me feel better. I wonder to myself, it could just be an old piece of junk. But whatever, might as well see.

*lazy ass time skip*

“Holy shit” I sighed, getting off my bike. God I need a fucking car. “Finally home.” I groaned while opening the door, my cat butterscotch greeted me at the door “Hey stinky” I smiled and petted her, then quickly frowned. 

“YOOOO” my roommate screamed. God please kill me. “Heyy bro” I sigh, he jumps over to me and smiles “what’s wrong? You look depressed. Do you need a therapist again?” He says, moving like 2 inches from my face, giving me no space at all.

“I got fired.” I groan, he quickly frowns “what the fuck! I don’t have money! What the fuck do we do!!” He yells. “How about you get a fucking job.” I snapped at him.

“You know I’m allergic to jobs” he furrowed his eyebrows “are you TRYING to kill me??” He sassly puts his arms to his side “it would be fucking nice” I said.

I shut the door to my room and sighed, while sinking into the floor. “Shit, the game” I realized, I grabbed onto my pockets searching for it. Stress and anxiety growing while I scattered around trying to find the damn thing. “Here!” I say, pulling out the strange game.

I ran over to my computer with butterscotch quickly following me. I looked at the pc and sighed “ I don’t know how to work this thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit :”)) sorry if this was weird, still trying to find out certain shit


End file.
